Letters to No One
by Magical Poof
Summary: Under an old cloak, in a dusty treasure box, there lay some old, yellowed pieces of parchment. They hadn't been touched or disturbed in years.


**Letters to No One**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

--------------------

_Mr. Remus Lupin,_

_We regret to inform you that Lily and James Potter passed away October 31st. The Potters shall be remembered as the ones who stopped You-Know-Who, and remembered beyond their time. However, this letter has also been sent to alert you that you may attend the funeral and collect your leavings in their will._

_You will need to appear in person, as it is against Ministry regulation to allow any belongs of the deceased to leave the building. Please do not bring your guest to the will reading, however, if you wish to bring one to the funeral, you may._

_The funeral will be at 2:00 PM November 5th. It will be held at the St. Martin's Cathedral, on Cassidy Boulevard._

_- Henry Junipsworth,_

_Head of the Ministry of Magic's Record's Department_

--------------------

_Moony,_

_Believe me, I didn't do it! I know you'll just burn this letter, but believe me! Prongs was my best mate, you know that! You know I loved Lily, too! I just wanted to send this asking you to claim my leavings in Lily and James's will. I know they left me something. I asked them for specific things. No, they're not going to cause any harm._

_Just go pick them up for me, please? Take this letter to confirm it. I just don't want the damn Ministry to keep anything that they don't deserve. I want you to take whatever I was left and keep it safe. I can't bare thinking the Ministry has something of James's or Lily's, so please, just do this one left favor for me?_

_-Your Friend, no matter what,_

_Sirius Black_

--------------------

_Mr. Remus Lupin,_

_We regret to inform you that Peter Pettigrew passed away November 1st. The presumed murderer, Sirius Black will be tried on the 15th, for the deaths of Peter Pettigrew and thirteen innocent muggles. Mr. Pettigrew did not have a written will, however the Ministry will be distributing his belongings among his closest friends and relatives._

_The funeral will be on the 10th, at 4:00 PM. The funeral will be held at St. Cathrine's Church, on Misstark Lane. You may bring one guest, however, they are not permitted to attend the distribution of Mr. Pettigrew's belongings._

_- Henry Junipsworth,_

_Head of the Ministry of Magic's Record's Department_

--------------------

_Dear Remus,_

_Dumbledore has decided to take Harry and leave him with the Dursleys, Lily's sister. They are a muggle family and I worry that he will be deprived. They do not seem to be very nice people, and the rest of us are reluctant to do this. Dumbledore insists we must, so we shall._

_So you don't worry, Lily and James left Harry the entire Potter fortune, as well as the galleons they dragged in as Aurors. I tell you, the one-year-old is loaded!_

_The address of Harry's new residence is strictly confidential. I think that only Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid know where it is._

_James left Harry and invisibility cloak, however, Dumbledore is taking custody of it until he is aware of the wizarding world once again. Dumbledore predicts Harry will show great promise; he seems incredibly sure, even for him._

_Speaking of which, did you go to see Harry? The poor boy has a horrendous scar in the shape of a lighting bolt, right in the middle of his forehead! I worry that the muggle children might not accept him; I hear they can be vicious._

_Remus, why haven't you been coming to the meetings lately? You know, there's still some Death Eaters out there, the trouble isn't over, yet. Please start coming again, everyone is starting to worry. Moody said to leave you alone in your mourning, but if you ever want company, you know we're all here for you. I know that James was one of your best friends. Peter, too. I think we were all shocked about Sirius, but it's okay, Remus._

_Everything will be okay in the end._

_- With love,_

_Alice Longbottom_

--------------------

_Mr. Remus Lupin,_

_We regret to inform you that Alice and Frank Longbottom were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, in a violent rampage after the fall of You-Know-Who. Many Death Eaters are still free; remain cautious, as they are vengeful. Please keep in mind that the Ministry is already very busy, and Aurors are running short. It would be safest if you would remain in a safe house or residence._

_Alice and Frank Longbottom are being held in St. Mungos, and you may visit them if you wish. We have sent you this alert to tell you that Neville Longbottom, their son will be taken into the custody of his grandmother. If his grandmother does not accept custody of the child, and four other people do not, then you are permitted to take the child._

_- Henry Junipsworth,_

_Head of the Ministry of Magic's Record's Department_

--------------------

_Dearest Remus,_

_This is terrible! Alice is in a horrible state of mind, Frank, too! Of all the people, I'd have thought they'd be the least likely to have this happen to them. They were so in love! Just like Lily and James! It's almost like love isn't meant to last in this world._

_I can't help but wonder why this happened. Why Lily and James? Why Alice and Frank? I can't cry anymore, I've cried myself dry. I've been wearing black for a year, now, with all the deaths!_

_I get so scared thinking about these things still happening. Voldemort is gone! Why can't this stop? Why? Why did Lily and James have to die? Why did Alice and Frank lose their minds? I thought the war would be over when that horrible madman was dead!_

_What's become of this world? Sometimes I wonder if everything will ever straiten out again. Will everything ever go back to being okay? I think I'm the most cowardly Gryffindor around. I'm still scared_

_I'm sorry Remus, unloading all my problems onto you. I was looking through my old things, looking at the dead. It was almost like looking at ghosts. They smile at me through the frame, dancing, laughing. Why can't I ever remember those days anymore? Have they really drifted that far away?_

_But that's the real truth of it. They're gone. And they're never coming back._

_It made me realize, Remus, that once you're gone, you're gone. You have no chance to redeem yourself, or fix anything you regret. And I regret breaking up with you, Remus. Please, come back to me._

_Love,_

_Emmilene Vance_

--------------------

_Dear Emmilene,_

_I'm sorry._

_-Remus_

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Wasn't that sappy? Yep! I rather liked writing it though. I made me all depressed, but I still like it. These are just a bunch of letters that Remus might have been sent, and if you couldn't tell, Emmilene and Remus dated, in my imaginary world. Remus turned her down. He's single, ladies! Ha, ha, okay, corny joke. He's the story on Alice's letter, basically she sent it, and then the next day, in a horrible rage, Bellatrix and her companions came and tortured Alice and Frank. Well, hoped you liked it anyway.


End file.
